dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mom
Mom is Dexter and Dee Dee's red-haired mother. She is an everyday house mom as well as a Germ-o-phobic. She always wears a pair of yellow rubber gloves and is mostly seen keeping things clean around the house. She is a very busy mom who is seen doing lots of other work around the house as well. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Appearance Dexter's Mom is a tall woman with large hips, large breasts, and a huge behind. She wears a pale green blouse-shirt with a wide collar, white apron, dark green pants and pumps. For swimwear, she wears a green bikini. In Momdark, Mandark puts on a pink bra, this infers that Mom wears a pink bra. As a baby, she wore a diaper, had a single red hair on her head and loved sucking on her pacifier. Whenever she's around the house, she always wears the yellow rubber gloves she's known for. Personality Mom is a woman who is afraid of germs and has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happen to lose them, starts to go insane in an episode - "Pslightly Psycho" to be exact - when they have gone missing from her nightstand. She is also shown to have quite a ferocious temper that shows itself when she is disobeyed or angered in some way, going so far as to threaten Dexter with a spanking due to his unwillingness to throw out the garbage. Although a stereotypical housewife, a few episodes imply most of Dexter's personality comes from her, including her perfectionist streaks, intelligence, and her penchant for dramatics. She speaks in a kind of Minnesotan accent. Normally she is shown to be just as unintelligent as Dad, although occasionally she is shown to be smarter than him or Dad is shown to be more calculating than her. Biography Though her first name is unknown, her maiden surname before marrying Dad was probably O'Reilly since that is the last name of her brother. It is revealed in a flashback episode that she used to be a Valley Girl type in the 1980s, which may also be the basis for her accent. She also met her future husband in college; he ended up helping her cope with university life and her germ fear. It's also revealed he gave her her yellow gloves to help her. In Chess Mom it is revealed that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She is always seen walking on her tiptoes and her feet make a very dainty, clicking sound whenever she walks around which explains how Dee Dee inherited the squishy sound her feet make when she walks around. On that note, it is revealed in one episode that Dee Dee inherited snowball fighting skills from Mom. Her real name has never been revealed, and her husband only refers to her as "honey," "dear," etc. When she was a baby, she was a pacifier sucking addict and always whined. Dexter's mother has also shown to be able to fight very well. She beat up another mom, rescued Dexter from aliens, and helped Dexter save the world from Badaxtra. Episode Appearances *Maternal Combat *Old Man Dexter *Changes *Jurassic Pooch *The Big Sister *Babysitter Blues *Dexter Dodgeball (Name Written) *That Crazy Robot *Hamhocks and Armlocks *Dee-Dee Locks And The Ness Monster *Snowdown *Road Rash *Ocean Commotion *Mom and Jerry *Sassy Come Home *Star Check Unconventional *Decode of Honor *World's Greatest Mom *Surprise! *The Muffin King *Koosalagoopagoop (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Topped Off *Sister Mom *Better Off Wet *Average Joe *Dad is Disturbed *Sdrawkcab *Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind *Pslightly Psycho *The Parrot Trap *Dexter vs. Santa's Claws *LABretto *Last But Not Beast *Rude Removal *Opposites Attract *Streaky Clean *Mind over Chatter *Momdark *Copping an Aptitude *A Failed Lab Experiment *The Grand Daddy of All Inventions *A Mom Cartoon *If Memory Serves *Tele-Trauma *That Magic Moment *Glove at First Sight *A Mom & Dad Cartoon *Bar Exam *Go, Dexter Family Go *Beau Tie *Dexter's Little Dilemma *D2 *Head Band *Stuffed Animal House *Used Ink *My Dad vs Your Dad (Mentioned) *Chess Mom *Father Knows Least *Dexter the Barbarian *Dexter's Wacky Races *Comedy of Feathers (Offscreen Cameo) *Ego Trip (Last Appearance) Quotes *"Dee Dee, could you please check if your brother's ready for school?" - Changes *"You kids stop fooling around or your'e going to miss your bus." - Changes *"Silly Dexter, what are you doing playing all alone here in the dark?" - The Big Sister *"Oh, he's not dead Dee Dee, he's just far too old to be staying up this late." - Old Man Dexter *"If there's one thing I don't like it's to see my own two children fighting: - Opposites Attract *"Now where's that stain that i'm missing?" - Momdark *"Well it was'nt easy I can tell you that." - Chess Mom *"Must take out trash, must take out trash." - Used Ink *"No! Dexter, absolutely not! You cannot have any dessert." - Rude Removal *"Iv'e had just about enough of you two, now clean up this mess and go to your rooms!" - Rude Removal *"Ugh! I don't think it's going to fit honey!" - Ego Trip Gallery Mom's gallery can be viewed here Trivia *Neither her first or last names were revealed during the series' run and the show's staff simply dubbed her "Dexter's Mom". *She is the only person in the family who doesn't have a rivalry with her Astronomonov Family counterpart. Though it may be possible that she does because in the episode My Dad vs Your Dad, Dexter and Mandark bet that their moms could beat each other up. *In the episode "Glove at First Sight", it was revealed that Mom always puts her hand in between her and Dad's lips when they kiss, however in other episodes such as Chubby Cheese, Road Rash, and Streaky Clean, Dexter's Little Dilemma, they have been seen kissing without it. **This is likely a continuity error due to tremendous changes made in seasons 3 and 4. Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female Category:Dexter's Family Category:Main Characters Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters